Sub Divo
by le.clarius
Summary: AT. Naga muda bersisik merah yang malang. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Mengapa tampak kesepian?


_We are destroying ourselves_

_In a path thou believe are true_

_Yet, bloods are shed senselessly_

_We, ones thus sorcery faithful itself to_

_In a land with swaying future, standing still_

_What are we believe truly in?_

. . .

**SUB DIVO**

**Disclaimer:**

Inheritance Cycle © Christian Paolini

Plot absurd fic ini © saya

**Warnings:**

Alternate Timeline (_Du Fyrn Skulblaka_). Out of Character.

. . .

Langit biru cerah di musim panas terlihat sangat damai. Namun itu adalah sebuah ilusi—karena di luar sana, jauh dari sarang naga, perang tengah berkecamuk hebat dan memakan setiap jiwa elf serta naga petarung. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu ketika kedua ras hidup dalam amukan perang yang haus akan pertumpahan darah. Tak ada yang berusaha menghentikannya dengan jalan damai, karena hanya satu yang di pikiran mereka—menang.

Mata secemerlang biru safir menatap penuh perhatian pada sesosok naga merah. Sisiknya membara ketika ditimpa nanar cahaya matahari. Naga itu masih sangat muda. Tubuhnya masih sangat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan sang Master, Glaedr—yang juga panglima perang mereka.

Namun ia sering memperhatikan, setiap kali Glaedr kembali dari medan peperangan, naga muda bersisik merah itu selalu mendekatinya. Tampaknya mereka berdua memiliki pembicaraan. Ia tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya saja setiap kali mereka berdua selesai berbicara, sang naga muda pasti meraung—keras dan sedih.

Berkali-kali hal itu terjadi, sampai hampir semua naga di sarang mereka mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi Glaedr menolak memberitahu pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ia tak tahu mengapa—dan terlebih lagi, ia juga tak mengerti. Apakah ada sesuatu dengan naga merah itu?

Memang jika ia bertemu—lebih secara kebetulan—dengan sang naga muda, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak seperti naga muda lain dari dirinya. Naga merah itu sangat tertutup terhadap naga-naga lain. Jika naga muda lain menghabiskan waktunya berlatih dan bermain bersama naga seusianya, maka naga merah itu ia lebih sering menemukannya terduduk sendirian di bagian terjauh dari sarang mereka. Mata semerah rubi menyimpan banyak kesedihan dan menyorotkan luka dalam. Mata yang sama memandangi naga yang berjaga di sarang dengan iri.

Rasanya sakit—bila ia memandangi naga muda itu. Hampir seperti kasihan.

Mungkin ia bisa berbicara dengan Master tentang naga itu. Bukankah Master adalah salah satu naga paling bijak di sarang mereka?

. . .

Gelapnya malam mulai terlarut ke merahnya fajar, ketika radiasi dari sang lingkaran merah terang mulai mengintip di balik cakrawala membentang sepanjang pertemuan tanah dan langit. Di ufuk timur, tampak hijaunya pepohonan dihujani perlahan oleh sinar keemasan. Sepasang mata safir memandang bosan ketika terangnya Regulus dilampaui oleh cahaya dari timur.

Malam berada di penghujungnya, namun pagi belum menyambut. Ia sudah tak lagi bisa memejamkan matanya. Berbeda dengan penghuni sarang naga yang lain—mereka semua masih lelap dibuai oleh mimpi.

Mendadak saja angin yang ia rasakan berubah. Perlahan namun pasti kepakan sayap naga-naga mulai memenuhi telinganya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah matahari—untuk menemukan gerombolan naga petarung yang telah kembali dari perang mereka.

Sepasang safir menyorotkan kelegaan saat bertemu dengan sepasang bola emas yang berkilau indah dengan kebijaksanaannya. Ia mengembangkan sayapnya dan segera menyambut rombongan pasukan mereka. Beberapa naga di sarang mulai terbangun, namun masih banyak pula yang tertidur.

_Master, kau sudah kembali_—ia menyentuh benak sang Master, Glaedr.

Sebagai balasannya, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan khas dari naga emas itu di benaknya. Tanpa ragu ia segera membuka benaknya untuk sang Master.

_Ya, Saphira. Bagaimana keadaanmu?_—balas Glaedr—_Apa kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik di sini?_

_Tentu, Master. Aku ikut berburu untuk kawanan kita._

_Bagus._

Ia tak langsung membalas. Ada keraguan yang menyusup di pikirannya. Apa Master mau berbicara dengannya tentang naga itu?

_Ada apa, Saphira? Aku merasakan keraguanmu. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?_

_Sebenarnya ini bukan tentang aku, Master. Tentang naga merah itu…_

Glaedr menggeram rendah. Ia menyundul pelan moncong Saphira, mencoba menenangkan naga itu.

_Apa kau benar-benar ingin mendengar tentangnya, Saphira?_

_Ya, Master. Aku hanya kasihan melihat naga muda itu. Ia tampak begitu sendirian dan sedih._

_Kalau begitu temui aku di tebing barat ketika matahari terbenam. Jangan beritahu siapapun, karena cerita ini bukan untuk dibagi. Untuk sekarang aku ingin beristirahat, Saphira._

Sepasang mata safir menatap penuh rasa terima kasih. Ia bisa melihat senyuman tersimpan di balik surai tatapan Glaedr.

. . .

Asterisk pertama di langit terefleksi di mata keemasan Glaedr yang berbinar dengan ketenangan. Dengan semua kebijaksanaannya, tak heran sang Master yang dulu mengajarkannya berbagai hal menjadi panglima perang mereka. Ia mengagumi kilatan yang dipancarkan bintang gemintang yang perlahan muncul satu per satu ketika matahari tak lagi menguasai langit. Di selatan, bintang pari bersinar terang, berseberangan dengan Draco di langit utara yang gagah mengarungi malam—gugusan yang dibanggakan setiap jenis dari bangsa naga.

Mereka terserap ke dalam hipnotis langit senja yang tengah beranjak ke dalam malam, sampai ia bisa merasakan sentuhan benak Glaedr di benaknya sendiri.

_Naga muda itu—namanya Thorn._

Dengan segera Saphira mengarahkan perhatiannya ke sang Master. Sepasang safir penuh perhatian dan ketertarikan.

_Dia tak seperti naga kebanyakan, Saphira _—Glaedr melihat ke dalam sepasang safir itu dengan perasaan sayang—_Dia punya semangat yang tinggi. Namun sayang, perang telah mengambil kedua induknya._

_Oh, benarkah itu, Master?_

Glaedr mendengus rendah. _Ya, Saphira. Mungkin ia terdengar seperti dirimu._

_Tetapi aku masih punya Master yang menjagaku_—Saphira membalas.

Dalam sorotnya, ia bisa merasakan senyuman dari sang Master. Bijak, bangga, dan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Glaedr kembali mengarahkan matanya ke ujung langit, di mana peraduan matahari meletakkan dirinya.

_Dia ingin bergabung bersama pasukan perang kita. Namun aku tak mengizinkannya. Dia terlalu muda._

_Aku mengerti, Master. Jadi itu mengapa dia selalu kelihatan marah setiap kali selesai berbicara denganmu. Namun… ada yang tak kumengerti._

Glaedr mengarahkan bola matanya ke Saphira. _Apa itu,Saphira?_

Saphira menundukkan moncongnya. _Entah mengapa, ia tak bermain dengan naga-naga seusianya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri._

_Saphira_—Mendadak nada bicara Glaedr di kepalanya terdengar sangat serius. Saphira mengangkat moncongnya dan bertemu dengan sorot mata Glaedr yang telah mengeras.

_Ya, Master?_

_Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak boleh kau bicarakan selain di antara kita. Jangan sampai naga lain mendengarnya. Aku mengatakan ini hanya karena aku tahu kau bisa kupercaya, Saphira. _

Saphira mengangguk pelan. _Apa itu, Master?_

_Tentang Thorn. Sebenarnya dia—_

. . .

Ia masih tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata sang Master semalam. Tetapi bila mengingat semua yang telah dilakukan Master untuk dirinya, ia ragu Master akan berbohong padanya. Hampir tak bisa dipercaya, mungkin.

Bahkan ketika Master hendak berangkat kembali ke medan peperangan, ia masih memandang sepasang mata emas yang cerah itu nada bertanya.

_Saphira, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu dan jaga Thorn untukku._

_Baik, Master._

Dengan itu raungan pertama dari sang panglima perang membahana di angkasa. Kepakan pertama Glaedr mengangkat tubuhnya yang besar dari tanah dan meluncur menuju warna birunya langit. Segera setelahnya, naga-naga petarung yang lain mengikuti komandonya—melepaskan diri mereka ke langit luas.

Ia menatap kepergian mereka dengan mata tanya dan getas. Masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata Glaedr—namun itu menjelaskan semuanya. Perlahan, matanya terarah ke sosok naga muda dengan sisik merah yang membara marah yang melepas kepergian kawanan petarung di sudut terjauh sarang mereka.

Ia bisa menangkap kesedihan di mata Thorn.

—_sebenarnya dia tak bisa terbang, Saphira. Sayapnya terpuntir ketika masih berada di dalam telur. Meskipun tampaknya kelihatan sehat, ia merasa sakit ketika mengepakkan sayapnya. Dan karena usianya yang muda, sihir yang ia miliki belum terlalu bagus._

Naga muda yang malang. Ia merasa semakin kasihan padanya. Tampaknya ia harus menjaga Thorn ketika Master tidak ada.

. . .

Seperti biasanya, naga muda itu terlihat menyendiri di balik batuan karang dengan mata terarah pada kawanan naga muda yang tengah bermain dengan sebayanya. Perlahan-lahan ia turun dari ketinggian dan mendekati naga muda itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya mata safir itu bertemu dengan mata rubi. Ada berbagai emosi yang bisa ia rasakan dari mata rubi itu. Lalu, dengan pelan dan lembut ia mulai menyentuh benak sang naga muda. Pertama kali, ia bertemu dengan benteng pikiran yang kuat. Namun ia tak menyerah dan terus mencoba menembus benteng itu tanpa mengurangi kelembutan sentuhannya—sampai akhirnya sang naga muda mengalah padanya.

_Namamu Thorn, bukan?_

Naga itu mendengus rendah. _Apa hubungannya denganmu?_

_Aku Saphira. Kau mungkin pernah mendengar namaku dari Masterku, Glaedr._ Dengan sabar Saphira menjawabnya.

_Ya, Glaedr pernah bercerita tentang indukmu._

Sedikit, ada senyuman yang pedih di tatapan mata safir itu. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya.

_Tetapi itu tak lagi sepenting dulu untukku._

_Bagaimana mungkin? Elf itu membunuh indukmu. Apa kau tak sedih?_—protes Thorn.

Saphira mengusap moncongnya lembut ke moncong Thorn. Naga muda itu sedikit terkejut dengan sentuhan moncong Saphira. _Dulu aku juga sedih. Tetapi Master mengajarkanku berbagai hal yang berharga dalam hidup ini. Tidak perlu terlalu larut dalam kesedihan._

_Tetapi a__ku tidak bisa melupakan indukku!_

_Aku juga, naga muda. Tetapi masih ada masa depan yang menanti kita semua. Kalau kita terus menangisi masa lalu, masa depan __hanya akan lari menjauh._

Sorot mata Thorn menyimpan pedih. _Tidak untukku. Masa depan tidak punya apa-apa untukku._

_Kau salah, naga muda._

_Tidak! Kau yang tidak mengerti! _Thorn meraung marah,lalu matanya berubah sedih. _Aku… aku tak seperti yang lain._

Saphira mendengus napas panjang. _Aku mengerti. Aku mendengar semuanya dari Master. Itulah mengapa aku di sini._

_Kau tahu… kalau aku tidak bisa terbang?_

Saphira menganggukkan moncongnya, lalu mengelus pelan penuh simpati moncong sang naga muda. _Master tak bisa menjagamu setiap saat karena ia harus pergi ke medan perang. Aku akan menggantikannya sebisaku selama ia pergi._

Thorn mendengus. _Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan?_

_Kita bisa terbang. _Saphira menyimpan senyuman lebar yang terlempar dari matanya.

_Sudah kukatakan aku tak bisa ter—_

_Bukan aku dan kau. Tapi kita, naga muda_—sahut Saphira cepat.

_Maksudmu?_—tanya Thorn. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Naiklah ke punggungku, Thorn._

Thorn tak bisa membalas kata-kata Saphira. Ia termangu memandangi naga bersisik biru cemerlang yang tubuhnya lebih besar daripada tubuhnya namun tak sebesar tubuh Glaedr. Apa mungkin Saphira hanya bercanda? Namun tampaknya ia benar-benar serius.

Akhirnya Thorn mendengus rendah—_Kau ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya_—sebelum naik ke punggung Saphira. Setelah mengerahkan usaha sedikit keras, Thorn bisa memposisikan dirinya di antara duri-duri di punggung naga yang lebih besar.

_Kau siap?_

Thorn menganggukkan moncongnya.

_Jangan sampai jatuh!_

Dengan satu hentakan keras dan kepakan sayap, Saphira meloncat lepas dari tanah ke pelukan langit. Thorn menemukan dirinya memejamkan matanya dengan ketakutan—namun Glaedr mengatakan Saphira bisa dipercaya, jadi setidaknya naga ini tidak akan membiarkannya terluka, bukan? Ia benci merasakan sakit.

Perlahan-lahan ia bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus melawan arah mereka berkurang kecepatannya dan menjadi lebih bersahabat. Tetapi begitu takut dirinya, ia tak sanggup membuka matanya.

_Kau bisa membuka matamu, Thorn. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Glaedr mempercayai Saphira—dan ia seharusnya juga bisa mempercayai naga betina ini. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang ia saksikan mencuri napasnya pergi dalam kekaguman. Sebuah pesona yang menghipnotis membuat matanya nanap memandang sekitar mereka.

Langit luas yang tak tampak batasnya menyambut sang naga muda dalam kharisma kebebasan tanpa kekangan yang kasatmata. Biru yang kelihatan cemerlang—bahkan lebih cemerlang dari sisik Saphira yang tertimpa cahaya keemasan matahari—dengan semua keluasan yang dijanjikannya. Awan putih bersih mengambang terbawa angin di sekitar mereka, dengan bebas menentukan arah mereka berakhir. Sensasi kelegaan yang jauh sekali bandingannya dengan ketika berada di atas tanah—semua bisa ia rasakan dan menyerap dirinya dalam perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ia mengerti sekarang mengapa naga menyukai terbang.

—karena di langit, ada kebebasan tanpa batas.

_Kau tahu, Thorn, naga adalah makhluk yang mencintai kebebasan. Karena itulah mengapa kita memilih langit dan terbang. Elf, kurcaci, dan manusia—mereka semua menghuni tanah. Kita __berbeda dengan mereka—_

Namun naga muda itu terlalu terhipnotis dengan panorama yang disuguhkan langit untuk memperhatikan kata-kata Saphira. Langit dan kebebasan. Sensasi yang ditunjukkan mereka sudah cukup untuk menghapus luka di hati rapuh naga muda itu, sekaligus menguatkannya—Saphira tahu hal itu.

. . .

Setelah hari itu, terbang bersama Saphira menjadi rutinitas untuk sang naga muda. Saphira sama sekali tak keberatan—karena ia bisa menyaksikan wajah Thorn yang tengah bahagia tanpa dihantui kesedihannya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dibayar dengan apapun.

Namun ia tak pernah tahu—kalau suatu hari Thorn akan lebih mengagetkannya.

_Kau ingin belajar terbang, Thorn?_ —ulang Saphira. Sepasang mata safir menatap tak percaya pada naga muda itu.

Thorn menganggukkan moncongnya. _Aku ingin terbang dengan kekuatanku sendiri, Saphira._

Saphira melenguh rendah dan panjang. _Bukannya aku tak mengizinkan, Thorn. Tetapi sayapmu—_

_Aku tahu, Saphira _—potong Thorn—_Tetapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi… maukah kau mengajariku?_

Sekali lagi Saphira mendengus panjang. _Baik, tapi berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan memaksakan dirimu. Jika kau merasa sakit, kau harus segera berhenti. Kita tidak ingin sayapmu terluka, mengerti?_

_Aku mengerti._

. . .

Tak lama setelah itu, Thorn mulai berlatih terbang dengan sang naga biru. Hari-hari mereka lewatkan bersama-sama. Namun karena masalah di sayapnya, Thorn tak kunjung bisa mengepakkannya dengan benar.

_Aku lihat gerakanmu masih belu__m benar, Thorn. Apa kau bisa melanjutkan ini?_

_Aku tidak apa-apa, Saphira._

_Kau tidak kesakitan, 'kan? Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita masih punya banyak waktu._

_Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa._

_Lawan rasa takutmu, tetapi j__angan terlalu memaksakan diri, naga muda._

_Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tetapi aku baik-baik saja, Saphira._

Memang ia tak suka rasa sakit. Setelah semua kepedihan yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya karena ditinggal mati kedua induknya, setiap rasa sakit yang mungkin timbul menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi sang naga muda. Namun kebebasan langit terus saja mendorong dirinya untuk berusaha.

Terkadang jika Thorn merasa kelelahan, Saphira akan membawanya terbang di punggungnya. Dan untuk sesaat, naga muda itu menemukan kelegaan. Sebuah kebebasan impermanen yang mendorongnya menemukan kebebasan kontinum miliknya sendiri.

. . .

Semua naga tengah tertidur. Malam telah lewat dari tengahnya dan kini beranjak ke dini hari. Fajar tinggal menunggu kala yang memberinya komando. Bintang-bintang melaju perlahan, tak pernah terganggu oleh kehadiran para naga.

Mata merahnya menatap tajam pada sang Draco, kebanggaan para naga yang menguasai langit utara malam. Gugusan yang tak pernah tenggelam—_carpe noctum_—menguasai malam. Seperti juga para naga, makhluk-makhluk yang tak bisa dikekang oleh belenggu apapun.

Dalam diam, ia melangkah perlahan menyusuri satu per satu naga yang tengah dibuai nyaman oleh sensasi dormansi, sampai akhirnya ia berada di balik batu karang yang mencuat sepanjang barat daya sarang naga. Cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya dari naga di kawanannya.

_Baiklah, ini dia—_

Ia menarik napas panjang dan mulai menggerakkan sayapnya naik turun. Pertama-tama gerakannya kaku, namun ia terus berusaha. Angin mulai berkumpul di bawah selaput tipis yang membentuk sayapnya, siap untuk mengangkat tubuh sang naga muda ke angkasa.

Ia mencoba merenggangkan sayapnya, namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyambar dari persendian yang mempertemukan sayapnya dengan badan. Segera saja rasa takutnya datang. Sayapnya berhenti mengepak.

_Lawan rasa takutmu—_

Matanya membesar. Suara Saphira bergema di kepalanya. Namun ketika ia melihat ke sekeliling, hanya ada dirinya sendiri, naga yang tak memejamkan mata.

Itu benar, ia harus melawan rasa takutnya.

Sekali lagi ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengumpulkan angin—seperti yang telah diajarkan Saphira. Lalu ia mencoba mengembangkan sayapnya agar angin membawanya melayang. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, namun kali ini ia tetap mengembangkan sayapnya. Thorn menahan perih sambil menghentakkan badannya dari atas tanah.

Pertama kali ia melepaskan diri dari tanah, ia merasa akan jatuh. Matanya erat terpejam. Namun suara Saphira segera terpantul dalam otaknya kembali—dan ia kembali mengepakkan sayapnya. Terus ia melawan rasa sakit sampai tak lagi terasa, sambil menanti sensasi sakit yang lain untuk datang—sensasi dari tubuhnya yang jatuh menghujam tanah.

Tetapi yang ia rasakan di sekitarnya hanya angin.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kelopak matanya. Sayapnya terus mengepak. Rasa sakit itu tak lagi datang mengganggunya. Matanya memancarkan kekaguman dan kebahagiaan—di saat yang sama kerlip dari Rastaban dan Eltanin terefleksi di sepasang rubi.

Ia terbang. Untuk pertama kalinya dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Tubuhnya mendadak digerayangi lelah. Tanpa sadar kelopak matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya meluncur jatuh, langsung ke tanah. Ia hanya merasakan ketika ada naga lain yang menangkapnya dengan punggung.

_Kerja bagus, naga muda_—Saphira berbisik pelan di pikirannya.

Senyuman lega ia sampaikan dengan sentuhan pikiran. Suara Saphira terus tergema sampai kesadarannya pergi.

. . .

Glaedr turun melayang dari angkasa. Saphira menanti penuh harap di bawahnya.

_Selamat datang kembali, Master._

_Halo, Saphira. Bagaimana dengan Thorn?_

Sepasang mata safir memancarkan senyuman yang jenaka. _Ia akan segera datang._

Tiba-tiba saja seekor naga yang berukuran lebih kecil dari mereka melesat dengan cepat ke arah Glaedr, lalu mendarat tepat di dekat naga besar berwarna keemasan itu.

_Glaedr! Lihat! Aku bisa terbang!_

_Itu bagus sekali, Thorn._ Glaedr mengusapkan moncongnya ke moncong naga muda itu. Saphira menyorotkan senyuman memandangi kedua naga itu.

_Saphira yang mengajariku. Dia guru yang hebat._

_Bagus sekali, Saphira._ Kali ini Glaedr mengusapkan moncongnya ke moncong Saphira. _Dan terima kasih sudah menjaga Thorn._

_Bukan apa-apa, Master_—bisik Saphira merendah.

_Tidak, kau berhak medapatkannya._

_Setelah ini, apa aku bisa ikut dengan pasukanmu?_—Thorn tiba-tiba menyela.

_Tidak!_—Glaedr menjawab dan menanti raungan marah dari si kecil. Namun ia tak mendapatkannya.

_Aw, Glaedr. Tapi… baiklah._ Thorn mendengus pelan. _Aku akan membantu berburu saja. Hei, Saphira! Ayo kita adu cepat sampai ke hutan!_

_Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, naga muda!_

Senyuman lebar terpancar dari pandangan sepasang bola keemasan. Ia menyaksikan kedua naga muda itu menghentak lepas dari tanah ke langit yang dipenuhi kebebasan.

—karena di tanah yang dipenuhi pertempuran ini, tidak ada sesuatu yang pasti. Kecuali langit, yang setia melepaskan setiap kekang bagi mereka yang tak berhenti mengepakkan sayap.

(end)

*) _Sub divo_; Latin for "under wide open sky"/"di bawah langit luas"(Terima kasih untuk Wikipedia).

—dan di sinilah fic aneh ini harus berakhir. Terinspirasi dari lagu **Secondhand Serenade**, dengan judul **Reach for the Sky**, meski hasil akhirnya… tak seperti yang saya bayangkan orz.

Dan jikalau dirimu suatu ketika nyasar di fic ini, bersediakah menyisihkan 30 detik untuk review?

—karena review adalah nyawa fic dan suplai makanan terbaik untuk coretlelecoret authornya m(-,_,-)/

-knoc


End file.
